


One Hundred Eighty Four

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [32]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Contest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Insatiable, Jealousy, Love, Massage, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, Sex, Sexcapades, Sexual Content, Smut, Trust, cardio, caring boyfriend, exercise, pull-ups, sexual healing, shenko smut thurdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: It’s still Shenko Smut Thursday somewhere in the world. Sorry this is a little late. Big shout out to @spectrekaidanalenko who is trying to help me bring this back, and I am all too happy to contribute. The original plan was for Kaidan to give Shep a massage after her pull-up contest with James, but these two had minds of their own…at least Jealous Kaidan panned out, and things get NSFW…





	One Hundred Eighty Four

“Am I getting between you and Kaidan?”

Alyss laughed and shook her head. “Not even remotely.”

Her eyes darted to his t-shirt. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that the chair he’d thrown his shirt on to show off his finished N7 tattoo, was the same one she and Kaidan had finished having sex in less than ten minutes before James’ arrival at the apartment. He’d gone to go take a shower as the doorbell rang and she’d had to pull on whatever was handy, which happened to be one of Kaidan’s shirts over a pair of her yoga pants. The two of them had wasted no time breaking in her new living space...christening every inch of it. James just shrugged, pulling his shirt back on and making his way towards the door, but stopping suddenly, his eyes lighting up as he saw the workout room.

“Mi Dio, Lola! Do you mind?”

She shook her head. “Knock yourself out.”

James went straight to the punching bag, jabbing at it a couple times, Alyss wandering in after him. She hadn’t had much occasion to use the equipment, her sexcapades with Kaidan keeping her far too busy and were her favorite kind of cardio. She jumped up, catching the pull-up bar attached in the open closet door. It had been forever since she’d done a pull-up and part of her wondered if she still had what it took. When her head cleared the bar and she lowered herself back down, she caught James staring at her, intrigued. She arched an eyebrow at him, curious as he punched the sandbag a couple more times for good measure.

“You know my record is 183. Think you can beat it?”

“That sounds like a challenge, Vega. You know I never back down from a challenge.”

He chuckled as she worked to pull herself up for number two...muscles screaming in protest at her bad form. James clapped in amazement when she hit 184, dropping to the ground in exhaustion.

“Holy Hell, you did it!” James cried, mid-punch. “I...I don’t know what to say! How are you feeling?”

She was going to feel _that_ in the morning. “Might need help pulling my armor on next time.”

“You know I’m happy to help, Lola.”

Kaidan cleared his throat from the doorway, drawing both their gazes; Alyss read jealousy written all through his brown eyes. She rolled her eyes. Kaidan had absolutely nothing to worry about—James’ flirty nature didn’t really phase her, her heart belonging to the biotic leaning against the doorframe. Though she hadn’t discouraged James flirting with her, she hadn’t been thrown—he was all talk. James coughed into his hand and scuttled towards the door, squeezing past Kaidan and ignoring the air crackling with biotic energy. Alyss walked over to him, and pressed her lips to his, hoping to ease his mind; she was his, and always would be.

“Does he have to talk to you like that?”

Alyss shrugged. “He’s all talk. Besides, He’d never step on someone else’s toes, especially someone he thinks of as a brother.”

“I know...it’s just seeing the two of you together does something to me.” Kaidan sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her snug against his body.

She practically purred at his touch, letting herself sink deeper into his arms, as he kissed the top of her head. As she started to reach up to wrap her arms around his neck, she felt pain sear through her arms, her face contorting. Her form doing those pull-ups had been complete shit, and she knew it, but hadn’t done anything to correct it, not realizing she’d make it to 184; her mind had gone blank, James the only one who’d continued counting after some point. He’d been intrigued to see if someone really could beat his record. Alyss Shepard didn’t do anything halfway and when she played, she played to win. Concern laced Kaidan’s features as he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the workout room, up the stairs to their shared bedroom, and subsequently the spa bathroom.

She was stripped in a matter of seconds, before he set her gently into the hot tub bath, turning the massaging jets on to work the ache from her arms. She felt spoiled, as he massaged her arms gently, coaxing her muscles to relax under his caress and the touch of the jets. Kaidan stripped down too, and climbed in behind her, letting her relax against his chest, a part of her feeling slightly guilty...he’d just finished his shower not that long ago. A sweet, fragrant smell filled the air as he poured some oil into the palm of his hand and used it to relax her even further. She sighed happily in his embrace.

“You are the most understanding boyfriend a girl could ask for.”

Kaidan smiled. “I try. I missed you when we were apart, so I’m trying to make up for lost time. But next time you do a pull-up contest with James, please do it right.”

“Cross my heart, and hope to die.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Never again.”

His lips were on hers in a fervent, passionate kiss, his hands leaving her arms where he’d been working the kinks and knots out of her abused muscles. Gentle fingers stroked up her arms, brushing across her bare shoulders, before cupping her breasts gently, as her hands wound into his hair, ignoring the protest of her screaming muscles. She needed them to be this close, needed to feel his body pressed against hers...they’d lost so much time apart, and every moment they spent together wasn't enough. Kaidan picked her up, her body almost weightless in the water as he wrapped her legs around his waist. Her tongue teased the seam of his lips, his mouth opening to her and their tongues intertwining.

Just hearing that age-old saying had been crossing into dangerous territory.

Her nipples hardened as he tweaked and toyed with them, causing goosebumps to ripple across her skin. His hands caressed every inch of her, causing a husky moan to fall from her lips. This was not quite what either of them had in mind when James had left, but maybe she should make him jealous more often if this was the result. Sex with Kaidan was never off the table. With one fluid motion he was inside her, hands on her hips to guide the speed of his thrusts as she bounced up and down on his erection. Her legs were just fine after that workout, only her arms had been tested.

It was a different sensation, making love with the massaging jets at her back, even if it wasn’t the first time. Part of her wondered if Anderson had known what would happen over every square inch of the apartment once he’d relinquished it to her. Making up with Kaidan had made it inevitable. His hand glided over her thighs, and between her legs, searching for her clit. A gasp escaped her, as Kaidan thrust harder, his mouth leaving hers to find her pulse point, her heartbeat fluttering under the stroke of his tongue. He knew just how to make her tremble with desire, the water sloshing up over the side as he surged forward, deeper and faster than before.

Sex in the hot tub hadn’t been part of the plan, he’d brought her up there to massage the pain from her arms, help her relax, but his jealous mind had decided on something else. Alyss wasn’t complaining. In fact, she even started taking over, her iron grip she had on being in control resurfacing, as she ran her fingers down the well-toned muscles of his chest and stomach. Disentangling herself from around his body, she planted her knees on either side of his hips, using the strength in her legs to push herself up, and then lower herself back down onto his shaft. Her back arched, pressing her breasts towards him. His tongue darted out, the tip of it teasing a pert nipple, eliciting a groan of approval.

Their lovemaking was frantic, frenzied, like they didn’t have enough time to explore each other, like each moment was bound to be their last. Kaidan bit her shoulder. He stilled inside her, muscles tensing as his orgasm claimed him, her body shaking as she came right behind him, collapsing against his chest. When they could move again, together they made their way out of the hot tub, leaving their clothes discarded on the floor, drying the other off slowly and carefully. When they were fully dry, aside from Alyss’ long black hair, Kaidan carried her to the bed, depositing her in the middle of it, and crawling up over her, his hips nestled tantalizingly between her thighs. Once was never enough.

“Kaidan this was exactly what I needed, though I’m sure I’m still going to feel it in the morning.”

“I’ll endeavor to do my best to make sure that doesn’t happen. Relax, love.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as Kaidan’s magic fingers found the tension points, working his way up and down her arms, before rolling her over onto her stomach. She felt the familiar tingle of the touch of his biotics, humming in unison with hers, and he pressed against her shoulder blades with his hands. A contented sigh made him smile as he bent over her, getting fully into his work, glad he could make her feel better. Hands traveled down her back on either side of her spine, her muscles relaxing, more than she would’ve thought possible. She was putty in his very talented hands. When Alyss moaned suddenly, he realized he’d accidentally triggered a pleasure point at the base of her spine.

“Oh my god, Kaidan!” She panted, rolling over and gazing up at him through half lidded eyes as her chest heaved.

“I’m sorry! That wasn’t on purpose.”

“Forget the damn massage. You’ll just have to help me into my armor tomorrow. For right now, take me.”

It wasn’t a request...it was an order. 

She opened her legs and wrapped them around his hips, her pelvis arching to meet his, causing him to grow hard again. He sighed. All he’d wanted to do was fix her worries, never liking it when she was in pain, but, like always, his girlfriend had something else in mind, turning his well-intentioned massage into sex...At least she seemed to be feeling better, even if she hadn’t let him finish. He teased her slick folds with the head of his erection, the need on both of them. His lips met hers as he slammed home, her responding moan all the encouragement he needed.


End file.
